Why You Should, or Maybe Shouldn't Shop Early
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a power outage at the mall on Christmas Even leaves Elena trapped in a dark elevator with none other than Damon Salvatore...what will happen? smut of course. Holiday Exchange OneShot


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for rosesforever94_

Elena let her sore hands release the dozen or so shopping bags once she was safely in the elevator. The mall was a war zone and she cursed herself for letting her Christmas shopping get so late in the month. She saw the colorful crowds of people rush past her as the doors slowly slid closed. A few minutes of silence, of space was all she wanted. Just as she was about to close her eyes and sigh in relief, a hand with long slender male fingers stuck out. She recognized the hand, but it was the blue stoned ring that proved her assumption was right. As the doors slid open to allow the intruder to board the elevator she glared. "What are you doing here?"

Damon smirked, letting the doors close behind him. "Here at the mall or here in this elevator?"

"Both, either." She was frazzled and grumpy and tired.

The elevator slowly began to fall down to the parking garage, painfully slowly. If another person stopped this elevator from taking her to the car she swore she'd kill them. "Not having a good day?" he guessed leaning over to peek in the bags.

"I hate shopping, contrary to popular belief not all women are a fan of busy malls and spending money."

Damon watched her slump against the wall. "You look like you could use a drink."

She rolled her stiff shoulders, flexed her sore feet in the knee high brown leather boots. "What I need is a full body massage."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she said, instantly turning to glare at Damon, and backing away as he advanced on her. "I'd be more than happy to offer my services."

"No thank you." She cornered herself, his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall. "Screw off Damon. I'm tired, and I'm certainly not in the mood to deal with your shit right now."

"In a feisty mood I see." His lips twisted into a smirk as he took in the sight of her long plaid skirt and dark green sweater. It stretched nicely over her breasts, just a faint flash of skin showing between the hem of the skirt and the tops of her boots.

He leaned in, taunting her with the threat of a kiss. He hadn't actually planned on going through with it, but a sudden jerk of the elevator had him lurching forward. Their lips connected for a moment before the lights flickered and went out. The melodic Christmas music faded out into silence, the only sound in the now dark elevator was Elena's rapidly beating heart and her panicked breathing. Her hands reached out, finding his chest and fisting into his leather jacket. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." He said, his voice trying to soothe as he looked around the elevator. His vampire eyes adjusted to the dark quickly as he looked around. The red numbers showing what floor they were on were even blank, signaling there was absolutely no power.

"Damon." She released one fist from him, pressing it tightly to her chest. Her voice was breathless. "Damon I can't breathe."

"It's okay." He turned back to her, pressing his hands to either side of her face. "Are you claustrophobic?"

She nodded slowly, doing her best to force air into her lungs. "It's not exactly something I advertise."

"Shhh." He caressed his thumbs over her cheeks. "I'll get us out of here."

"How?" she wrapped her hands around his wrists, holding him close.

"You're going to have to let me go so I can hit the panic button." He spoke softly, seeing her nod. "Can you see anything?"

"No." there were tears in her eyes, her throat chocked with them.

"Okay." He took her hand and led her to the other wall. "Sit down, I'll be right back."

"Okay." She let him push her to the floor, her hands shaking as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He went over to the control panel and hit the red button. "Hello?" a male voice came over the system slightly gargled.

"We're stuck here in an elevator. The girl I'm with is…freaking out a little."

"The power has gone out in the entire mall. All the Christmas lights have overpowered the circuit box. We're working on getting everything back up. Hold tight, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you." Damon tried to keep his temper under control as he looked back at Elena. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, tears falling silently from her eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay. They're coming."

He took his jacket off and slung it around her shoulders, crouching in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Not anytime soon."

"Yes, soon." He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest. "What can I do to make you feel better?" his closeness comforted her, relaxed her slightly and she felt her body melting into his.

"Distract me." She looked up at him, even though she saw nothing. The momentary, awkward kiss had sparked something in her and wanted another taste of it. "Make me forget where we are."

Thousands of ideas ran through his minds at her words, but he repressed all the urges and simply kissed her. She wasn't exactly surprised that was the move he'd made, but it did shock her how gentle he was. His lips slanted over hers slowly, his fingers slipping into her hair and pulling her close. She'd been kissed by Damon before but it had always been slightly rough, always desperate. He pulled his lips from hers, pressing light kisses to the tracks of her tears. She sighed against him, her chest pressed tight to his. "How's this?" he whispered, surprised when she pushed him onto his back.

"Perfect, don't stop."

Her hands slipped under his black tshirt as his fists tightened in the fabric of her skirt. "Elena, I realize you're trying to distract yourself, but if you don't want this to go too far, we have to slow down."

It was then that Elena realized she didn't want to slow down, and she wanted to go far, much farther. "I know." She bent down to kiss him, pushing his shirt up as far as she could.

Damon wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, but he wasn't about to deny her anything she obviously wanted so much, especially when that something was him. "If we're going to do this right, we better get some clothes off."

She nodded; glad he was going to take over a little. She wanted him, but she was still too nervous to take complete control of the situation. He sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he tugged his shirt over his head. She hated that she couldn't see so she had to use her hands to memorize the lines of his chest. She felt along his ab muscles, her mouth aching to kiss him. She pressed him back down, her lips and tongue running down the middle of his ribs to his bellybutton and over to his hips, her fingers working his belt open.

"This is crazy." She said, whether to herself or him she wasn't sure. "I never expected for today to turn out like this."

"Are you sad it did?" he hated the fact he worried about her answer, his hands digging unconsciously into her hips in anticipation

"No, I mean…it's not the ideal situation considering I'm scared out of my mind, but there is no one else I'd rather be stuck in here with."

That admission was better than any declaration of love she could have said and he found himself on top of her in the next instant rolling her shirt over her breasts and latching his lips around an already hard nipple. She was a constant surprise and the fact she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the silk camisole thrilled him in ways she'd never understand. "This isn't exactly the way I imagined our first time."

"I know, me either." She laughed, her hands moving around in the air in search of something solid before she found his shoulders. "We can always be romantic later."

He nodded and pushed her skirt up higher on her hips. "You are a strange girl Elena." He laughed and looped his fingers through her panties, waiting to pull them down.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are the only girl I've known to wear a skirt in December."

She smiled, comfortable enough in the dark not to cover herself up as she lay there bare chested and her skirt up around her waist. "The boots help keep my legs warm and I didn't really plan on being outside any longer than it takes to walk from the car to the door."

"I suppose, plus it makes for easier access." He slid his jeans down his hips, positioning himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can wait until after they get us out of here."

Elena shook her head, finding his hands and lacing her fingers with his. "I don't want to wait anymore Damon, please don't stop now."

"Just remember, you asked for it." He squeezed her hands, then released one to slide her legs open a little more.

He felt the cool leather of her boots against his hips as she squirmed slightly beneath him. She gasped when he inserted one finger deep, smirking slightly as she moaned. A pleased, desperate whimper followed as she tried to find some relief, the slight comfort making her want more. "Damon, please."

"I thought all women wanted foreplay." He teased, rubbing, succeeding to make himself ache to be inside her.

"Not when they just want to be fucked. Not when they want to forget they are stuck in a broken down elevator on Christmas Eve."

He laughed and slipped his hand to her hip, digging in as he forced himself to enter her slowly. He gritted his teeth, letting them both adjust to the sensation of being joined together. It was too much and he had to distract himself as his fangs gave away just how turned on he was. She heard the faint pop of them moving into place and reached up to his lips to feel them. He saw the faint smile on her face before she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. "What do you want Elena?" he murmured, trailing kisses down her neck, the sharp points scraping her skin.

The slight pain thrilled her, but she resisted the urge to ask him to bit her. "Kiss me Damon, just kiss me."

He slipped his tongue between her lips, thrusting into her a little faster. She was soaked, extremely turned on and the warmth spread from her body to his as they moved together. Her fingers gripped his arms tightly, her nails digging into his biceps as she held on. He slipped his hands under her ass and lifted her up, immediately rushing them against the wall. She settled herself against him, tugging her sweater and camisole off as one. He felt his jeans fall around his legs as he thrust deeper, her lips attacking his neck and shoulders as she hung on.

"Where are we Elena?" he asked, his tongue bringing her earlobe between his teeth.

She moaned, her nails cutting into the skin of his shoulders only to heal instantly. "Anywhere, anywhere in the world. I don't care where we are as long as you don't stop."

He smiled, his fangs puncturing the skin of her neck by accident as his lips widened over her neck. "Sorry." He mumbled, licking the tingle of pain away from the slight wound.

Her fingers wound up into his hair, pressing his head tighter against her neck. "It's okay." She gasped, using the wall and his strength as leverage to help move with him. "You can bite me."

He shook his head, kissing up to her lips instead. "No Elena, when I bite you, you're going to be laying in my bed writing with passion, calling my name. Later tonight, when I have you all to myself and there are candles everywhere and you can actually see me making love to you, that's when I will bite you."

She nodded, feeling the first signs of orgasm being to tear through her. The pressure built like a white hot ball of pleasure low in her stomach as her breathing turned erratically uneven. "I think I'm close Damon." She cried, holding onto him for dear life as her world began to slowly explode behind her closed eyes.

"Come for me Elena." He whispered darkly in her ear, thrusting harder and tapping into his vampire speed to move faster. "Scream my name."

She complied, her throat nearly sore by the time she slumped against his chest, sweaty and even more exhausted than before she'd got into the elevator. This was the kind of exhausted that was worth it though she pulled back to smile at him, knowing that at least he could see it if she couldn't see the expression on his face. Two loud bangs near the top of the elevator doors brought them back to reality and he gently slipped her to the floor, making sure her knees were stable before letting her go and tugging his jeans back up his hips.

"We're here!" the voice from the intercom called, the sound of drills shocking Elena into action.

She grabbed her panties from the floor and tugged them on as Damon slipped his head through his shirt and his arms into his jacket. Elena grabbed her top and quickly untangled the silk camisole from the sweater, just fixing her hair when the tip of a crow bar stuck through a slight opening in the doors and slid them open. She smiled at the hand of their rescuer, allowing Damon to lift her up to safety. When the commotion was over and Damon had loaded her bags into the trunk, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"What do you say to coming back to my place for a shower and some slow, candlelit, romance?"

She tossed her hair back from her shoulders and pressed up on her toes, allowing herself her the first real look at his face since they were back in the light. He didn't look much different now that they'd crossed the line between friends and lovers, but the smile on his lips made her grin. "I think that is a wonderful way to spend Christmas Eve."

_a/n: another smutty Christmas one shot. Elevator sex has always been a personal fantasy of mine, (shh, don't tell anyone) so I had particular fun imaging this one up! Hehe share some of your random fantasies if you dare? Who knows, they may inspire a new Delena fic…no pressure ;)_


End file.
